Caerule
Caerule is an isolated ocean world located further reaches of the Gothic Sector in the Segmentum Obscurus. This watery world is the current Adeptus Astartes homeworld of the Argent Leviathans Space Marine Chapter. It is from here, that the Chapter stands eternal vigil over their demesne, guarding themselves against the ever-present threat of Chaos incursion from the Eye of Terror. Background The homeworld of the Argent Leviathans is Caerule, a medium sized ocean world where 95% of the planet's surface is covered by a single Great Ocean known as the Abyssi Magnae. All of the cities of the planet reside on the small amount of land, because of this the planet has a fairly small population of 6 Billion. However the only source of food comes from the Abyssi Magnae but many dangerous species of animals and flora also live within the ocean. The Abyssi Magnae is home to the Chapter's namesake - Leviathans, a species that has been known to come in various shapes and sizes, from the dangerous yet killable Banshee Leviathan to the great Revenant Leviathan of legend. The planet is distantly governed yet fiercely protected by the brothers of the Argent Leviathans. Since the events of the Rogum Ardentem, the current status of Caerule is unknown however it is assumed to currently be a Dead World. Kar'Morgh Kar'Morgh is the Capital city of Caerule, located in the Southern Hemisphere of the planet. Kar'Morgh is a by far the largest city on Caerule, however, in comparison to other Imperial hive cities it is actually relatively small only having a population of 4 billion. Atrium Caerule Fortress-Monastery The Argent Leviathans Fortress-Monastery is located roughly 5 kilometres off the coast of the planets Capital City. The Fortress Monastery, Aqua Domumus, is located entirely under the Great Ocean, in a small underwater cave in order to provide more environmental protection. Aqua Domumus is lined with thousands of weapon emplacements, including Heavy Bolter emplacements, Plasma Cannon Emplacements and most weapons that are able to be used while underwater. Weather The weather upon Caerule is usually warm and humid, averaging at 25°C. However, the planet is also known for very violent and almost unending storms near the end of its yearly cycle. Terrain Political Landscape Area's within Caerule are each controlled by many different Clans. Every Clan varies widely in strength, some controlling only single islands and serving as Vassals to larger Clans, and some controlling large areas of the planet. There are 6 Large Clans that most other clans fall under as Vassals. These Clans are; Kor'nal, Larsn'oh, Firksta'l, Novta'l, Mholr'a and Kharne'us Clan Kor'nal Clan Larsn'oh Clan Firksta'l Clan Novra'l Clan Mholr'a Clan Kharne'us Military Flora Nokturné Mori The Nokturné Mori is a small leafy black plant that secretes a highly potent toxin that can cause paralysis or death at even the slightest touch. The plant is commonly found on the small amount of land on Caerule and its toxins are harvested and used for various poisons. Bestiary Leviathans Banshee Leviathans Wraith Leviathans Ghoul Leviathan Ghoul Leviathans are medium-large sized Leviathans, typically found 2000-3000 metres below the water level. The Ghoul Leviathan typically lives in low light conditions, making it entirely blind. The Ghoul Leviathan usually stays between 2000 and 3000 metres below the surface for 3-5 Terran weeks before rising closer to the surface for 1 Terran month before returning to the depths and restarting its cycle. The Ghoul Leviathans usually pairs with parasites known as Ilkuna. The Ilkuna usually latch on to a Ghoul Leviathan for just before its 1 month hunting period begins. In return for the bountiful food the Ghoul Leviathan leads the Ilkuna to, the Ilkuna feed the Ghould Levithan nutrients that they are able to filter through the ocean water. Spectre Leviathans Revenant Leviathan The Revenant Leviathan is a creature of Caerulian legend, its first sighting dating back to the days of the colonisation of the planet. However, it was not officially reported until 923.M40 where it rampaged through Kar'Morgh and killed thousands of civilians and also the Lord Magister of the Argent Leviathans, Dae'thos Kordavius. That was the only Revenant Leviathan ever officially sighted and it is unknown if there are any more roaming throughout Caerule. The creature was seen to be 1000 feet above sealine at its tallest, however, it is unknown how really large this creature was. Novacula Novacula are small carnivorous fish that live close to the surface of the Abyssi Magnae. These creatures usually stay within the coral reefs of Caerule but occasionally do venture into deeper waters. Novacula usually hunt in large schools of 25-50 Novacula, usually referred to as a Novacula horde. Novacula are a delicacy among the citizens of Caerule and are commonly fished at the edges of the planets cities. Larné Vol'kavax Ghorna Category:Argent Leviathans Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Ocean Worlds Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld